


Uppgång och fall.

by Always_and_ever



Series: En gång varje vecka [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, förhoppningar, korkskruv, tvivel
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Denna del handlar om en korkskruv, en Even som inte dyker upp i tid och en besviken Isak.





	Uppgång och fall.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ane_Rikke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Rikke/gifts).



> Här kommer ficen, om en korkskruv, som jag lovade att skriva. Hoppas du (och förhoppningsvis någon mer) tycker om den! 
> 
> Låt att lyssna på "Brinner för ikväll" av Roos

Det är sommar, du sitter och väntar. Det är kväll men asfalten, du sitter på, är fortfarande varm efter ännu en het dag. Du lägger händerna på marken, pressar ner dina handflator och drar dem eftertänksamt fram och tillbaka medan du tänker på sist ni sågs. Du tänker på hur gärna du hade velat, hur hans händer hade känts, hur du hade backat undan, sagt nej. Ett bestämt nej. Du är inte sån, vill inte heller att han ska vara sån. Ni är inte såna helt enkelt. Ni är inte det.... men ibland önskar du att ni vore det.

 Du blundar, lutar dig bakåt och känner suget i magen. Han kommer snart och du glädjer dig, har sett fram mot den här kvällen länge- för länge känns det som. Hur mycket tid som passerat vill du inte gärna tänka på. Trots det så finner du dig själv ofta göra det. Som nu. Du pressar handflatorna hårdare mot asfalten. Du har längtat- saknat. Din kropp skriker efter hans närvaro. Pressade handflator mot raspig asfalt får dig att fokusera på något annat- för en stund.

Sist ni sågs visste du inte att det skulle dröja tills nästa gång. Du hade stirrat efter bilen, som vanligt, och väntat tills dess den hade försvunnit runt hörnet. Det hade varit det sista du såg av honom på hela sommaren. Hade du vetat, hade du kramat om lite längre, hållt kvar handen vid ansiktet och inte bara lätt strukit undan hans hår. Men du visste ju inte då.

Ni har inte setts sen före sommaren och det har varit slitsamt. Du har försökt försäkra andra om att det går, att det fungerar- det som ni gör- och det har det ju. Det är bara det att det fungerar så länge ni faktiskt får en dag, varje vecka, en dag som bara är till för er.

Nu när det dragit ut på tiden, när nästan hela sommaren har förflutit utan en endaste dag, ja, då vet du inte om du klarar av det mer. Du vet inte längre om du kan leva så här, om du orkar med detta "halvliv".

Du tittar på klockan, han är sen och har inte hört av sig. Det är inte likt honom så du blir först orolig. Sen blir du irriterad, oerhört irriterad. Du undrar varför du ska sitta här och vänta, varför du har längtat så när han inte ens bryr sig om att komma i tid, än mindre höra av sig.

Du reser dig frustrerat upp och bestämmer dig för att gå hem. Du gör det innan du hinner ångra dig- för du kommer ångra dig. Går du inte nu, direkt, så kommer du ångra dig och stanna kvar. Du skyndar dig bort, joggar de få meterna fram till porten och stannar till utanför.

Istället för att gå upp för trapporna och in i lägenheten går du runt huset och in på bakgården, sätter dig på en av bänkarna. Där är träden gröna och gräset nyklippt. Du tar ett andetag, andas in med näsan, känner doften av det nyklippta gräset och ser dig omkring, lyssnar. Det är förvånansvärt  lugnt runtomkring dig. Just bakom bostadshuset, bortom bakgården, finns en värld full av ljud och liv men här är det helt stilla. Kontrasten blir plötsligt så tydlig- bullret i fjärran mot lövens rasslande i vinden, här.

Du går upp och hämtar en vinflaska, tar med dig ett glas i farten. Du har inget riktigt vinglas så ett vanligt dricksglas får duga. Det är inte så att du inte har ägt några vinglas, någonsin, men en efter en har de gått sönder och du har bara inte brytt dig om att skaffa nya- de går ju ändå alltid sönder.

Du går ner igen, sätter dig i det nyklippta gräset, ställer vinflaskan samt glaset på kanten av den lilla sandlådan., lutar dig bakåt och stoppar in lurarna i öronen. Så sitter du en stund.

Med slutna ögon låter du ena handen famla efter vinflaskan bakom dig. Du ska sitta där, dricka upp vinet- hela flaskan och bli redlöst full, vältra dig i självömkan och kanske gråta lite.

 Du tar ett tag runt halsen på flaskan och vrider om. Inget händer så du tar ett fastare tag, försöker igen. Fortfarande händer ingenting. Du öppnar ögonen och inser att det inte är en skruvkork. Sen kommer nästa uppenbarelse- du äger ingen korkskruv. Ditt humör sjunker när det går upp för dig att det nog inte blir något vin ikväll. Du tappar lusten att göra något alls så samlar ihop dina saker och går in.

Väl hemma sätter du dig vid köksbordet med flaskan framför dig. Du tittar på den och det känns som om den hånar dig, som om den, på något sätt, vunnit över dig. Helt plötsligt blir det väldigt viktigt att få upp den.

”Inte fan om jag ska ge upp så lätt. Den där flaskan ska öppnas om det så blir det sista jag gör” tänker du.

Så du ger allt, kämpar som om det gäller liv eller död. Du hämtar en gaffel och försöker trycka ner korken med den. När det misslyckas tar du fram en hammare, håller gaffeln stadigt på plats och bankar hårt på den. Det enda som händer är att gaffeln böjer sig- såklart. Du tar slutligen fram en stor, gammal rostig skruv och skruvar ner den i mitten av korken. Sen står du där, stirrar, och undrar vad du ska göra nu.

”En tång” tänker du och springer genast och hämtar en.

Du sätter tången runt skruven och drar, drar allt vad du kan, men korken rör sig inte ens en millimeter. Den sitter stenhårt fast. Du svettas där du står. Att öppna en vinflaska utan en krokskruv är svårare än vad man kan tro börjar du inse.

Du googlar och läser att det tydligen ska fungera att dunka vinflaskan mot en vägg, att korken då magiskt ska komma flygande ut, men bestämmer dig för att det verkar alltför riskabelt.

Efter flera fruktlösa försök ger du upp och sätter dig ner vid köksbordet. Du erkänner dig besegrad och torkar just svetten ur pannan när det ringer på dörren. Du reser dig upp och går för att öppna.

Du öppnar, svettig, med tång och hammare i ena handen. Utanför står Even. Du släpper in honom men hälsar inte utan vänder dig om och går tillbaka in i köket där du uppgivet stirrar på den oöppnade vinflaskan med bitar av den misshandlade korken utspridda bredvid.

Du stirrar på flaskan, inte på honom, och säger inte ett ord, väntar.

”Isak” hör du till slut. Han låter osäker, ledsen. Lite ursäktande.

”Var har du varit?” frågar du.

Han svarar inte på din fråga utan går fram till dig och för sina händer runt din midja, andas in i din nacke.

”Var har du varit?” upprepar du.

”Jag har varit på väg hit en bra stund nu. Jag skulle överraska dig, packade en ryggsäck och tog cykeln hit. Det tog längre tid än vad jag trodde. Men så sen är jag väl ändå inte. Isak?”.

Han försöker vända dig om men du stretar emot.

”Isak” upprepar han.

”Jag satt där och väntade i över 45 minuter” får du fram. ”Du kunde åtminstone hört av dig. Jag kände mig som en idiot”.

”Förlåt. Förlåt mig Isak” ber han. "Jag kom så fort jag kunde"

Du gör dig fri från hans grepp, suckar och sätter dig ner vid bordet.

Han slår sig ner mittemot, tittar på dig. Du känner hans ögon på dig och det blir allt svårare att undvika att titta tillbaka.

”Isak, titta på mig!” försöker han.

Du sväljer och gör sen som han säger. Du tittar på honom och försöker inte ens dölja din besvikelse. Du är besviken och ledsen, orkar inte förneka eller trycka ner dina känslor.

”Varför har du packat en väska?” frågar du medan hoppet stiger inom dig. För kanske, bara kanske, är det nu det händer.

Han ler och ställer sig upp. Hämtar väskan, ställer den på bordet och öppnar dragkedjan. Hejdar sig plötsligt och betraktar vinflaskan samt de otaliga korkresterna som fortfarande ligger på bordet.

”Vad har hänt här?” frågar han undrande.

Du harklar dig och svarar ”Jag kände för ett glas vin.”

Han nickar och väntar på resten men du säger inget så han återgår till ryggsäcken och dess innehåll medan du spänt tittar på.

En rutig filt, två vinglas, en flaska vin, ett paket kex och några ostar.

Du hade hoppats på något helt annat. Kanske en skjorta, ett par boxershorts, jeans, deodorant. Men nej, inte den här gången heller. Du sluter ögonen och känner besvikelsen brinna bakom dina ögonlock. Inte. Den. Här. Gången. Heller.

Du bannar dig själv för hur du låter patetiska förhoppningarna ta över. Du vet ju, så väl, hur det ligger till. Han kan inte just nu. Kanske i framtiden men inte nu. Du vet det men något inom dig har ändrats och du vill ha mer än detta.

”Even” viskar du fram.

Han ler ansträngt mot dig för han vet att allt är åt helvete.

Det är så mycket du vill säga men i slutändan säger du bara ”jag har ingen korkskruv. Vad tror du den här röran på bordet är för något?”

Han skrattar till, uppenbart lättad över vilken riktning du väljer att ta konversationen, och gräver i ryggsäcken med ivriga händer. Säger sedan ”slut ögonen igen och sträck fram handen!”

Du blundar, sträcker ut händerna och något läggs i dem.

”Nu kan du titta.” säger han.

Du öppnar ögonen och i dina händer ligger en korkskruv.

Utan ett ord tar du vinflaskan, sätter den mellan dina knän, skruvar ner korkskruven, drar upp korken och häller upp vinet i de två glasen. Tar en klunk.

"Hur lång tid har vi på oss den här gången?" muttrar du in i glaset?

Han säger ingenting utan tittar undvikande ut genom fönstret, suckar och tar en klunk han också.

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


End file.
